Graduation Day/Chapter 1
The Plot Begins Graduation Day: Chapter 1 . . . Written by Graduation Day is modeled after the old Sixty Four Saga chapters, so it is intentionally simpler annd written like a script. time is 02:30 pm. Everyone is anxious to get out of school. Only 2 days left. Eight: So Sixty, how was this school year for you? Sixty: Come on Eight, I had a girlfriend all year and still have her. My year could not have gone better. So, how come you haven't tried to get a girl, Eight? Eight: Well, you know me, I'm not the person who just goes and does. I'm waiting for the right time. Sixty: Whatever dude. Amy: Hey Eight. Hi, Sixty. Sixty: Hello, Amy. rings. Sixty gets up from his chair and walks out with Amy. Sixty: You know Eight, life is a lot better with someone! At Eight's mansion... Eight: Oh, he's right! Why can't I just go and do? I mean sure, that Sixty saved Amy from death, so that's added "points", I guess, but still! I'm kinda mad that he thinks I have no shot. I know he does... walks over to his journal and begins writing. ''- Eight's Log, 6-15-2007'' Apparently Sixty thinks I can't get a girl. What he doesn't realize is that he stole my original choice. But, the Void's power is growing stronger. In about a year or two, it will come back. Until then, I'll have to use my only ally to get back at that star-shirted...star. Sixty's house... Sixty's Mom: Time for Amy to leave! Sixty: See you later... Amy: It's okay. Soon we'll have privacy to do more...romantic things. Remember, the big graduation party is soon. Sixty: But still, everyone's going to be there! Amy: So? Come on, that's the best offering. Sixty: Alright. Mom: It's time for her to go! Amy: Bye. opens the door and walks out, the door closing by itself behind her. Sixty: The party can't come soon enough... Outside... Amy: *listening to iPod* Eight: You know, you shouldn't wander around by yourself... Amy startled: Aaah! Eight, what the hell? Eight: You should be home, where girls like you belong...waiting for the right time... Amy: You're creeping me out...what are you saying? Eight: Heh heh, wouldn't you like to...know... falls to the ground. Amy: Eight! runs over. Eight: Ha! Foolish Amy! [Eight uses his Shadow Insert to place something inside Amy...a little virus thing...Ruka, The Mysterious Life Form, that is. Then, Eight disappears and wipes that whole scene from Amy's memory...including her plans with Sixty!] is the next day, at school. Bell rings. Sixty: Crap! I'm late. Oh well, need to get a pass... down to the office, conviently (for this part) located next to the nurse's office. Sixty: How bad can being late b- Amy?! What are you doing in the nurse's waiting room? Amy: I don't know, it's just that...something's bothering me. Sixty: What is it? Inside Amy... Ruka: Well, it appears I'm about to get "taken care of" at this nurse's office thing. Well, you smart girl, let's see what you do when I turn the effects of me off! Amy: Huh? Sixty: What? Amy: Suddenly I feel fine. I'm going back to class. Sixty: Oh. Alright, have a good rest of the day. Amy: You too! Ruka: That worked? Wow, I sure am cunning. If I wasn't a liquidified form of life, I'd probably be in the U.S. government. Zing! Amy up stairs: The pain is back! Ruka: Crap! Amy: Now it's gone. What's going on? Ruka: My ultimate goal is to see this girl dead or have her ties broken with that boy Eight told me about. This is going to be harder than I thought...and I'm not even sure which part of a human's body "breaks ties!" Amy: I'll have a snack, see if that makes me better. gets covered with "snack bits". Ruka: Seems as though I get free eats as well... And we're back! You didn't miss our italicized goodness, did you? So, what is the next part of Eight's plan? Will he succeed? And what is with this shady "Ruka" character? Category:Chapters Category:Outside the Void Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters